Tales of the Items
by Anna - Wonderland of Wanderer
Summary: Some item descriptions do the strangest things to me and my imagination runs wild, this is a collection of those imaginations captured on paper. Genre set for latest chapter.


**A/N: **Hi guys :3 And I'm starting ANOTHER project. This one is about the items… Have you ever noticed that the items actually have pretty nice descriptions? Descriptions which could give someone a butt load of inspiration. Well, I decided to dig deep into the descriptions, and picked out the most interesting ones, made a list and am going to write a chapter about each and every one of them.

So here's the first one, a weapon for Falsetto, the Death's Head.

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

**Tales of the items**

Chapter 01: Death's Head

_Death's Head: An evil weapon. The wearer is said to hear the voice of demons. _

The heroes had just bought new equipment, and were quite excited about trying out their new weapons and gear. Falsetto had bought a new fist, the Death's Head. The shop keeper had warned her about the weapons' description, but she didn't care about that. She didn't believe it anyway. Hearing voices of demons? Ha, she laughed at the very thought of it. As if that were possible.

This weapon was so much more powerful than her last one, and for such a price. Cheap and powerful, the best. She slid her hand into the glove and flexed her fingers. It was a perfect fit, she was able to open and close her hand without trouble. She was dying to try it out in a real fight.

They continued their journey, and soon came face to face with one of the monsters that lived around this area. Viola grabbed an arrow, meaning to kill the monster quickly so they could get on with their journey, but Falsetto stopped her. Eagerly she slid her hand in the glove. "Let me handle this, I've been dying to try out this baby."

She rushed into battle, charging at the monster which hadn't even noticed their presence yet. But when she was halfway, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, she heard something, a voice. A scary scary voice, and it was calling her.

"Falsetto… Falsetto…" It called. She didn't know where the voice came from, but it was calling her. The others didn't seem to be able to hear the voice. She looked down at her weapon. On the back was carved a scary looking skull, rubies for it's eyes. It was grinning at her, calling out to her.

The rubies started to glow faintly, and Falsetto became hypnotized. "Falsetto…" the voice called out again. "Falsetto, let us tell you our story… The story of the Death's Head."

Suddenly Falsetto found herself in a dark place, but that didn't last long. She was suddenly in the middle of a battlefield. The sky was colored red, and so was the ground. Red with the blood of the countless of warriors which had already given their lives in this still ongoing battle.

She saw a man, a man with blood red eyes. He looked strong, undefeatable, and still full of energy. His black hair looked glorious in the wind, and he held a spear in his hand. The blade of the spear was smeared with blood. Probably the blood from more than just one man.

He was crushing the head of a defeated man with his feet and laughed loudly when the skull cracked. A group of men charged at him, but he took them all out without trouble, smiling as he did so. He seemed to truly enjoy killing people.

Falsetto shivered. This man was a monster, inhuman, a demon! Right when she thought that, she was transferred to another place. Or actually, time seemed to shift around her, and she found herself standing in the exact same spot, but the battle was over. It was raining, and the blood of every lost man was running downhill into the river.

Right in the middle on top of the hill stood a spear, blade pointed up into the sky. And on top of that blade was pinned the head of the fearless warrior with the black hair and red eyes. His body was lying in a pool of blood a few feet away, his eyes were cut out, and his head was deformed. Someone had probably stepped onto it.

It was completely silent, every man alive had long gone to celebrate their victory. But in the silence, you could hear something wailing, and it was coming closer. There was a red glow in the distance, and it wasn't because of the blood.

A creature crawled over the top of the mountain, it looked human, but at the same time, it didn't. It crawled around the spear, wailing in a strange tongue. Another creature joined him, and then another, and another and another. Soon the entire mountain top was filled with the creatures. They all gathered around the spear. They gathered around the head.

All of them had glowing red eyes, but beside that, there weren't many features to make out. Each and every one of them was different, some had horns, others had wings, some didn't even have a solid form. The only thing that showed what they were, were their glowing red eyes. Ruby red eyes. The eyes of demons. The eyes of death.

A bigger red eyed creature made his way through the sea of creatures and picked up the spear. The creatures stopped their wailing, and the bigger one slid the head off the spear. Silently all the creatures watched as the bigger one started forming the head. He kneaded and molded it into a completely different shape. He made a fist out of the head. A fist with a skull engravement on the back of the palm, with rubies as eyes.

He slid the fist around his hand and looked up, meeting Falsetto's eyes directly. Falsetto felt a shiver go down her spine. Her hands were sweaty, but… was that really sweat. She slowly lowered her gaze. Her stomach turned upside down when she saw what was around her hand.

Instead of the powerful weapon she had just bought, her hand was inside the head of the warrior from before. It's empty eye-sockets were staring back at her, fresh blood dripping out of them. The inside felt warm, as if his head had just been cut off and slid over her hand immediately after.

Blood tickled down her arm, and in a reflex she shook her arm. Everything about this was disgusting, and all she wanted was to get this thing away from her. When she looked up she noticed she was no longer in the red field, she was no longer at the battle field, and the creatures were gone. But she still wore the head on her hand.

She turned around, her friends were staring at her with worry spread over their faces. They didn't seem to notice that her weapon had turned into a head. Maybe they couldn't see it, maybe she was the only one who was able to see it, because she was the one wearing it.

She heard laughter, but it was all inside her head. She had to get rid of this thing, but how?

It didn't once cross her mind that she could just slide the head off her hand. She ran towards the nearest rock and started banging the head onto it, hoping it would crack and she would finally be freed from this horror story.

The laughing continued and continued, and she kept smashing and smashing. The head started to deform, and she felt the pressure of the skull pressing on her hand. She was getting close, just a little more… just a little more.

The skull cracked open, and together with that the laughter disappeared. The blood on her hand changed back to water. The head turned back to the weapon, now completely smashed. She sighed in relief. It was finally over.

…or was it?

* * *

**A/N**: Cliffhangerish? There isn't going to be a follow up on this though. Just let your imagination run wild and imagine the ending you want, good or bad, your choice.

So… how did you like it?

I can't believe I wrote this in the middle of the night, I'm a chicken when it comes to scary stories, I freak out with the littlest thing, and I actually wrote this in the middle of the night… lol

The next chapter is going to be… I don't know… I'll leave that up to the online random number generator once I feel like writing the next one.

So… I would really really like to hear what you think, because I'm not so sure about this. Though I do think it's interesting… somehow…

Yeah…


End file.
